1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate supporting frame and, more particularly, to a substrate supporting frame by which a substrate is stretched taut and framed, a substrate supporting frame assembly including the frame, a method of framing the substrate using the frame, a method of fabricating a donor substrate for a Laser Induced Thermal Imaging (LITI) process using the substrate supporting frame assembly, and a method of fabricating an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) using the donor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a Laser Induced Thermal Imaging (LITI) process requires at least a laser, an acceptor substrate, and a donor substrate, and the donor substrate includes a base substrate, a Light-to-Heat Conversion (LTHC) layer, and a transfer layer. The donor substrate is laminated on the acceptor substrate such that the transfer layer faces the acceptor substrate, and laser beams are irradiated onto the base substrate. The beams irradiated onto the base substrate are absorbed by the LTHC layer and converted into thermal energy, and the transfer layer is transferred onto the acceptor substrate due to the thermal energy. As a result, a transfer layer pattern is formed on the acceptor substrate. Examples of the above-described LITI process are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,998,085, 6,214,520, and 6,114,088.
The donor substrate can be fabricated by forming the LTHC layer on the base substrate and forming the transfer layer on the LTHC layer. Since the transfer layer is formed using a thermal evaporation process, the base substrate is often thermally deformed during the formation of the transfer layer. When the base substrate is thermally deformed, the transfer layer is usually non-uniform. Due to this non-uniform transfer layer, a transfer layer pattern is also often non-uniformly formed on the acceptor substrate. When the acceptor substrate is a substrate for an organic light emitting device, the non-uniform transfer layer pattern reduces the organic light emitting device quality.